chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Dario
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Dario is a character in . He is a prominent Acacia Dragoon and wielder of the Einlanzer. His younger brother, Glenn, oft looks up to him; and Lady Riddel was said to be his heart's most beloved treasure. After his death, Glenn and Riddel visit the Dragoon memorial in Termina and leave Bellflower, Dario's favorite flower, at the base of the stone-lodged sword there. Appearance Blonde-haired and blue-eyed, Dario is widely renowned for his handsomeness as well as his skill with a blade. Suitable of any warrior, he wears heavy plate armor dyed the color black. His younger brother, Glenn, strongly resembles him though Glenn's jaw and cheeks are rounders and less-defined. Biography The portrait of a dashing young man, Dario was the heir to the Einlanzer after Garai. Born to the legendary fighter, Dario was trained in the tradition of the Acacia Dragoons, practicing long and hard in combat and physical training. He lived in a shack in Termina with his brother, Glenn, leading to some feelings of inferiority due to their humble conditions. Regardless, Dario trained well and developed a friendly competition with Karsh. Dario, Glenn, and Karsh often entered the Viper Tournament of Swords; Dario placed first with regularity. He also had an eye on General Viper's daughter, Riddel; he gained her admiration by serving as an upright and noble Dragoon, set to lead an illustrious career as a magnificent knight. He also shared a love of Bellflowers; Riddel would often pick them in Fossil Valley under Dario's watchful eye. Dario finally proposed to her in 1017 A.D. by giving her his family heirloom, the Memento Pendant; Riddel agreed to marry. Unfortunately, Dario was set to go on an expedition to the Isle of the Damned with the other Dragoons soon after; while there, he found the demonic Masamune and was consumed by it. He was able to hold back from killing Karsh long enough to afford Karsh the chance to take a swing at him in turn; Dario was slain by Karsh's blow. Riddel and Glenn mourned for him; he was publicly venerated in Termina. However, in Home World, Dario somehow survived Karsh's blow and drifted to the Forbidden Island, where he was found by Dario's Caretaker, a caring woman who nursed him back to health. Meanwhile, the Acacia Dragoons ventured to the Dead Sea and perished, while Viper Manor fell into ruin. The incident gave Dario chronic amnesia, and he remained under her care for the next three years. In 1020 A.D., he encountered Serge and the other Acacia Dragoons, who visited the island. They struggled to jog his memory, eventually bringing Riddel and the Memento Pendant. This successfully caused him to remember the past, but at the expense of his knowledge of the Masamune returning. The Masamune came to him, and he violently attacked the party, who narrowly defeated him in battle. Dario subsequently was released from its grasp; he apologized to his Dragoons and went with them to the ruined Viper Manor. By Riddel's wishes, he stayed there to officiate its rebuilding; it eventually turned into an orphanage, and Dario did well to ensure the children a good life. In , Riddel's betrothed was a man named Esmeld. He is a refined man who spends time in the Manor's Armory. When Lynx took over, he was turned into a troll and separated from his beloved. He wants to rebel but fears that he cannot do it alone. When Kid and her party visit him, he is courteous and offers them tea. He gives them the key to the catacombs in exchange for an interesting story and a promise to end Lynx. He chooses to not openly side with them and stays a neutral party throughout the game. Because of this, it is strongly hinted that he and Esmeld are the same character, but it is also equally as likely that he is Zorander, wielder of the Einlanzer. Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Male Characters